Keyanna Berporte 3012
by oliverkriss-kevinaline
Summary: os écrite pour un challenge "Yann enquête sur un groupe secret et découvre quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant


Yann - Bouge toi le cul clarisse! faut qu'on arrive a le choper avant qu'il parte

Clarisse - oui monsieur le capitaine, je sais...mais pourquoi on le cherche ? Je comprends pas...il est pas dangereux a ce que je sache..

Yann - il doit nous amener sur les traces d'une organisation

Clarisse - on sait même pas pas si elle existe cette organisation

Yann - ben justement c'est pour çà qu'il faut le choper...putain je m'en doutais qu'on aller le rater

Clarisse - attends...c'est pas possible...il était là y'a deux minutes

Yann - et ouais...et ben il est plus là!bon j'appelle Kevin « Kevin c'est moi on a perdu sa trace ... ouais je sais. ... mais il a disparu ... pratiquement sous nos yeux... clarisse !clarisse ... attends kev... clarisse putain fait pas la conne t'es ou ? »

Clarisse - ben je suis là!Yann ! tu m'entends ? Yann ?

Yann - putain elle me fait chier !

Clarisse - ben merde alors... et oh ! je suis là !

clarisse descends du trottoirs pour traverser

Yann - ben comment t'a fait çà ?

Clarisse - fait quoi ?

Yann - Je te voyais plus !

Clarisse - t'es sérieux la ?

Yann - Ben ouais

clarisse remonte

Yann - clarisse!ça recommence !

Clarisse - je sais Yann, c'est...ah merde ( elle redescends... je sais c'est sûrement une sorte de faille spatio-temporelle..

Yann - hein ?

Clarisse - oui nous sommes seulement le reflet de la lumière...il doit y avoir une sorte de miroir géant qui nous renvoi une image qui n'est pas la notre

Yann - « heu...Kevin je crois que j'ai besoin de toi...clarisse est devenu Christophe...elle sorts des termes...étranges... »

Clarisse - allez Yann vient ! il doit y avoir un mécanisme pour.. çà y'est j'ai trouvé

Yann - « Kevin rejoint moi ! tu m'as localisé ?...OK a toute suite »... j'arrive clarisse

clarisse appuya sur un bouton ce qui les fit descendre dans un endroit sombre, ils longèrent un couloir et se retrouvèrent nez a nez avec une porte blindé, clarisse touche a tout, enclenche le mécanisme, Yann sortit son arme

Yann - police ! allongez vous sur le sol...clarisse passe leurs les pinces...allez grouille toi...qui êtes vous ?

Gwen - Je suis Gwen Cooper et lui c'est Ianto Jones

Yann - c'est quoi ce bordel ici ? Hein ? Répondez !

Ianto - nous sommes une partie des membres de Torchwood

Clarisse - Torchwood ? C'est pas ce qu'on cherchait ?

Yann - C'est quoi çà ?

Ianto - Merde!une faille !

Yann- hey ! vous allez ou là ?

Ianto - il faut l'arrêter !

Yann - non ! Non ! Tu restes là !

Ianto - si la faille s'ouvre on sera aspiré !

Yann - mais ouais ! bien sure !

Ianto – mais..

Yann - ne bougez plus !

tout les quatre furent projetés par le coup d'une explosion

Yann - clarisse ! ça vas ?

clarisse - oui ...oh!ma tête

Ianto - Gwen ? Gwen ! t'es ou Gwen ?

Yann - Hey ! oh ! Tu vas ou toi ?

Ianto - Voir mon amie

clarisse - heu...désolé je ne sent plus son pouls, désolé

Ianto - non !

Yann - et mais c'est quoi ça !

Ianto - la faille !

clarisse - Yann ?!

Ianto - Non !

Ianto venait de se faire aspiré par la faille et clarisse allait a son tour se faire aspiré

clarisse - Yann !

clarisse venait de suivre Ianto, Yann s'accrocha a la table mais elle céda, il se tient a une gaine électrique quand Kevin pénétra dans la pièce

Kevin - Yann ! c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Yann - Clarisse ! elle vient de se faire aspiré

Kevin - prends ma main...Yann...

Yann réussit a atteindre la main de Kevin mais la seconde d'après eux aussi étaient aspiré par cette faille

a leurs réveils ils étaient dans une pièce qui ressemblait a une cave, il s se réveillèrent avec un mal de crane

Ianto - hey ! mais vous êtes qui vous ?

Yann - Hey ! oh ici c'est moi qui pose les questions

Kevin - ouais c'est qui lui ?

Yann - Ian...c'est déjà ton nom ?

Ianto - Ianto Jones membre de Torchwood

Kevin - tu l'as trouver mon amour !

Ianto - mon amour ?

Yann - la ferme toi ! oui j'ai trouvé mon ange...enfin c'est clarisse qui... clarisse ? clarisse t'es ou ?

clarisse - je suis la...

Yann - ah ! putain tu m'as fait peur!bon il faut qu'on rejoignent la surface

ils grimpent sur des échelles escamotables, puis soulevèrent une plaque d'égout

ils ouvrirent grand leurs yeux...les bâtiments étaient gigantesque, les voitures étaient d'une forme arrondis et roulaient a toute allure.

Ianto - On se croirait dans le futur

Yann - très drôle

Ianto - c'est ce que jack m'avait dit m'avait prédit

Kevin - en tout cas futur ou pas les gens roule toujours comme des cinglé

les jeunes avancèrent et tournèrent puis retournèrent pour finir par tomber la ou beaucoup de personnes avaient choisi de se retrouvaient

leurs vêtements n'avaient pas trop changé bien qu'ils portaient des jeans moulant et maillot très très prêt du corps. Et des coiffures ultra fashions

Kevin - mon dieu Yann on est peut être bien dans le futur !

Yann - hey regarde

Kevin - on est tombé dans le marais ou quoi ?

Yann - le marais je sais pas...mais c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'homosexuels ici

Ianto - vous avez quelques chose contre les gays !

Yann - nous ? sûrement pas!surtout depuis qu'on s'est marié ! N'est ce pas mon kevinou

Kevin - oui mon yanou

Ianto - ah! vous êtes ?

Yann - oui çà pose un problème ?

Ianto - Ah non ! bien au contraire

clarisse arriva avec un journal

clarisse - les mecs!on est en 3012 ! je vous les gras!écoutez « hier le 23 février 3012, la descendante du préfet Berporte a inaugurer le 2000 ème centre de procréation pour les couples gays, cependant les centres hétéros ont toujours du mal a se faire accepter »

Yann - c'est quoi ce délire !

Kevin – c'est...

Yann - c'est qui cette Berporte

Ianto - il faut qu'on la voit

le monde semblait tourner a l'envers, ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais la plupart des gens étaient gays mais ça ne posé aucuns problèmes car ils pouvaient procrées

clarisse - hey une sirène !

Yann - arrête la voiture !

Kevin - excusez moi monsieur commandant Laporte et voici le capitaine Berthier on a un soucis...

flics - ah ! ah ! ah !capitaine Berthier et commandant Laporte c'est la meilleur celle la encore s'ils nous aurait dit préfet ,mais là ! mort de rire

la voiture reprit son chemin

Yann - mais c'est quoi ce bordel

Kevin - qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Ianto - il faut que je retrouve jack

Yann - mais il va ou lui?hey ! reste ici !

Ianto - il faut retrouver jack!lui seul sera ce qu'il s'est passé

Kevin - qui çà ?

Ianto - le capitaine Jack Harknesss

clarisse - heu désolé mon chou mais ton jack il doit être mort depuis des milliers d'années

Ianto - non ! Jack est immortel

Yann - de mieux en mieux c'est la meilleure celle tu peux nous le redire

Ianto - vous avez d'autres idées ?

clarisse - Non !

Yann - Alors on y va

Kevin - t'es sur qu'on devrait le suivre ?

Yann - On a pas le choix je crois non ?

Kevin - C'est a cause de lui qu'on est la

Yann - non je crois pas et puis il en sait plus que nous sur ces failles

Kevin - je te suit mon yanou

clarisse - ben moi aussi du coup...je vais rentrer toute seule

Ianto - allons a l'ancien pc de Torchwood il y a sûrement encore la montre de son frère

Yann - et ? ça va nous aider ?

Ianto - Je pourrai essayer de le contacter par ce biais

clarisse - ouais on va retrouver un squelette vieux de mille an ouais

Yann - chut laisse le faire

Ianto et Yann pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte, Ianto se dirigea vers la salle des objets interdits, il trouva la montra et pressa sur un bouton, mais rien ne se fit,il tomba a genou

Ianto - jack ne me laisse pas...jack je t'aime s'il te plaît jack

Yann - hey !...çà vas aller...alors toi aussi tu

Ianto - oui... je suis...jack...;(Ianto se ressaisi) et je pense que la plupart des gens ici le sont aussi

jack - Ianto jones !? que fais tu la ?

Ianto - Jack !...( le serra dans ses bras)

jack - tu sais sais en quel année on es qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette époque ?

Ianto - C'est ce qu'on se demander avec Yann

jack - Yann ? Comme Ianto ?

Ianto - non Yann, Yann Berthier (Yann s'approcha d'eux)

jack - Yann Berthier ! il parait que vous êtes le sauveur !

Yann - hein?quoi ?

jack - le préfet Yann Berthier en personne !

Yann - euh...Vous vous trompez je suis capitaines

jack - oui..a votre époque vous l'étiez , vous êtes vite passé commandant, puis commissaire et ainsi de suite vous avez grimpait les échelons et vous êtes devenu préfet ce qui n'a pas déplu a votre mari

Yann - mon mari ? Vous connaissez Kevin ?

jack - Tout comme les habitants de cette planètes

Yann - je comprends rien

jack - vous et le commissaire divisionnaire Kevin Laporte avaient révolutionner le monde vous êtes un symbole pour l'humanité vous avez mis tout en œuvre pour aider la science a trouver comment procréer entre hommes et femmes c'est a dire que les gènes des enfants ont 50 % de l'un et 50 % de l'autre quelque soit le sexes des parents et vous avez créer une loi qui autorise les noms mixte comme le votre . Vous avez eut votre premier enfant Mathieu qui lui a engendrer un garçon qui a engendrer a son tour jusqu'à maintenant avec la descendant Keyanna Berporte

Yann - Berporte c'est pour ça !

jack - oui c'est grâce a vous c'est pour l'amour de votre mari et celui de votre fils que vous avez fait tout çà

Yann - ce monde...

jack - ce monde est le résultat de votre amour

Kevin et clarisse firent le apparition

Kevin - alors Keyanna Berporte c'est notre descendante

jack - et oui

Yann regarda Kevin il sourit et le prit dans ses bras

Kevin - notre vie est en 2012 avec nos amis nos familles

jack - je comprends mais je ne sais pas encore comment vous renvoyez la bas

clarisse - et ben moi les garçon en attendant je vais aller faire les boutiques

jack - oui allez faire un tour, Ianto et moi, on va chercher un moyen de vous renvoyez dans votre époque

Yann – je...je

Kevin - allez vient Yann

Yann - OK on y va

Kevin prit la main de Yann ce qui était bien dans ce futur c'est qu'ils pouvaient se donner la main sans que personne ne réagissent

jack - ah tenait vos puces électronique comme ça je sais ou vous trouvez. posez la sur votre bras elle se fondra en vous, elle vous servira aussi de carte de crédit, tiens Yann celle la c'est pour ta sœur

Yann - comment vous savez que c'est ma sœur

jack - on sait tout de vous ici Yann vous êtes les fondateurs de cet air nouvel

Kevin et Yann repartirent

Yann - clarisse !

clarisse - quoi ?

Yann - Tiens une puce! pose la sur ton bras c'est une carte bleu et on peut te localiser avec çà

clarisse - ah ! bien vu merci

Kevin - bonne emplettes belle sœur

clarisse - bonne gâterie beau frère

Kevin - euh...pourquoi tu dis ça

Yann - parce qu'elle nous connaît...

Kevin - hum...j'essayerais bien une chambre a l'hôtel de l'an 3012...

Yann - Kevin on va pas faire ça pendant que jack et Ianto planchent pour nous ramener quand même

Kevin - euh...je pense pas qu'ils vont pas s y' mettre tout de suite

Yann - tu crois ?

Kevin - ouais... t'a pas vu comme Ianto le bouffer du regard

Yann – bah...

Kevin - en même temps je comprends le capitaine Jack Harkness est très sexy...

Yann - et oh ! c'est moi ton capitaine...tiens allons a cet hôtel

grâce a leurs puces électroniques, ils accédèrent a une chambre facilement. Yann se dirigea vers la douche tandis que Kevin touchait a tout les boutons qu'il voyait. Yann sortit de la douche a peine 5 minutes après

Yann - hey ! c'est dingue ! il y a pas de savon, c'est une cabine avec des micro gouttes qui te fouettent dans les sens

Kevin - hum...te fouettent !? hum...viens la toi...

Yann - hum...Décidément moi j'adore le Kevin de l'an 3012

Yann était déjà nu et commençait a déshabiller Kevin, il enleva sa chemise et le parsema de baiser, puis défit sa ceinture et continua de le déshabiller pour le mettre a nu. Il continua son doux supplice de baiser, puis attrapa le membre de son mari et passa sa fine langue dessus

Kevin - hum Yann c'est bon

Yann continua sur sa lancé et engloutit son membre tout entier et commença a faire des va et vient sur sa lance

Kevin - hum Yann prends moi Yann je t'en supplie mon amour

Yann le fit asseoir sur le canapé, écarta ses jambes pour accéder a l'entrée du bonheur

il lui glissa un doigt sans arrêter son supplice sur le membre durci de Kevin

Kevin - vient Yann

Yann obéit a son bien aime et le pénétra il faisait soudain chaud dans la pièce, les va et vient de Yann étaient intenses et profonds

Kevin - hum Yann oui

Yann - oh putain Kevin

Kevin - plus fort Yann oui comme çà Yann han...

Yann - oh Kevin je ..je vais oui

les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le flanc Kevin était encore dans les bras de Yann

Kevin - wahou c'était sublime

Yann - j'ai adoré mon ange

Kevin - quel chaleur !

Yann - y'a pas de clim ici ?

Kevin - ils font des trucs des ouf, mais de climatisation

voix off - climatisation enclenché

Kevin - truc de dingue

Yann - ouais par contre on devrait plus parler ! t'imagine si tu dis « bombe » et qu'il te largue des bombes

Kevin - quel imagination mon amour

Yann - hey ! mon bras sonne !

Kevin - moi aussi ça doit être jack

Yann – euh...allô

Kevin & Yann - merde ! ( ils essayèrent de se couvrirent comme ils peuvent, un hologramme de jack fit son apparition )

Jack - désolé pour cette intrusion, on a trouver un moyen de vous ramenez

Kevin - euh. Ok .par contre on ne sera pas la avant au moins avent une bonne demi heure

Jack - OK pas de soucis clarisse aussi sera en retard

Yann - pourquoi tu as dit 30 minutes ?

Kevin - on est a pied

Yann - et bien justement, j'ai vu une superbe moto dans une boutique, j'ai bien envie de l'essayer

Kevin - Yann ! dilapide pas les sous de notre chère descendante

Yann -bah...on s'en fout elle est riche...et puis c'est grâce a nous qu'elle a toute cette tune et qu'elle en est la !

Kevin -OK...allons chercher ta moto

Yann entre dans la boutique et sortit avec la moto

Yann - en voiture beau gosse !

Kevin - va pas trop vite Yann

Yann - t'inquiet chéri, il y a des tonnes de point de sécurité tu sais bien que je ne risquerais pas ta vie ..allez go !

Yann accéléra et slaloma entre les voitures et autres bolides. Âpres avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, ils arrivèrent a destination

clarisse - alors les amoureux?on est en retard !

Kevin - tu devais pas arriver en retard toi aussi ?

clarisse - je suis rentré au plus vite ...alors c'était bien ?

Yann - mêle toi de tes affaires sœurette

clarisse - OK OK

jack - bon allez j'ai créer une nouvelle faille, vous avez 2 minutes avant qu'elle ne se referme

Ianto - jack tu viens ?

jack - non Ianto

Ianto - jack !

jack - je te contact en 2012 prends soin de toi

Ianto - OK..je t'aime jack

Kevin - bon on y va ?

Yann - on y va !

Kevin - c'est parti !

clarisse - whaou ouh !

Ianto - jack !

ils étaient dans le bâtiment de torchwood, ils se levèrent avec ce même mal de crane

Yann - Kevin ?! Kevin !

Kevin - je suis la mon amour

clarisse - et moi aussi

Yann - quel histoire quand même

clarisse - mon frère est le sauveur de l'humanité, j'arrive pas a le croire !

Kevin -et moi tu m'oublie ?

clarisse - ah oui ! et son commandant Kevin Laporte

Yann - ben ben c'est pas tout çà mais nous on va rentrer a la maison hein !

Kevin -hum...

Gwen - c'est quoi ça ?Ianto...

Yann - et c'est la copine de Ianto !

Kevin -hey ! ça va ?

Gwen - ou est Ianto ?

Yann - je sais...

Ianto - je suis la Gwen

Yann - bon ben tout le monde est en vie on peut se barrer ! c'est pas tout ça c'est pas qu'on est pas bien, avec vous mais on doit aller s'entraîner pour mettre en route une descendance qui sauvera l'humanité

clarisse - je te reconnais bien la grand frère

Kevin - et moi je reconnais bien mon mari allez go !


End file.
